El chico de la banca
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: La relación de Nico y Will era como un ciclo sin fin: Nico le entregaba flores y Will le entregaba sus tardes. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Sólo soy propietaria y única autora de esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** AU. Solangelo con Botanic!Nico. La imagen de portada no es mía, la encontré en _We Heart It._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

 _ **22 de Abril 2015**_

4:15. Esa fue la hora en la cual Will Solace llegó a su vida.

Nico di Angelo estaba tranquilamente sentado en un sofá marrón cercano a la ventana, escuchando música italiana que salía de un viejo toca-discos. A diferencia de sus pocos amigos, el joven de diecinueve años no salía de su habitación para tomar un poco de sol.

Sus dedos golpeaban un brazo de su cómodo sofá marrón al compás de la música, su vista fija en la ventana que dejaba ver el paisaje que tomaba vida en el exterior: árboles grandes y vivos, calles poco transcurridas, carreteras llenas de autos, un grupo de niños jugueteando en el parque central.

Nada de eso le atraía lo suficiente como para salir de su cómodo y poco iluminado apartamento a dar un paseo.

 _Fue entonces cuando lo vio._

En una vieja y manchada banca se encontraba un chico, que sonreía al ver los niños corretear de lado a lado, persiguiéndose unos a otros. Nico parpadeó repetidas veces, poniéndose de pie y acercándose más a la ventana.

Puso ambas manos sobre la ventana, su aliento chocando con el frio cristal. El chico contrastaba completamente la apariencia de la banca: tenía cabello rubio, tan rubio que parecía brillar, literalmente, piel con un perfecto bronceado veraniego, un par de bermudas y una camisa desgastada que rezaba _Surf Barbados._

Nico hubiera soltado un gruñido y se hubiera dado la vuelta para volver a su cómodo sofá y seguir moviendo levemente sus extremidades con el compás de la música, si el chico no hubiera alzado la vista para verlo.

Cuando los ojos del chico se conectaron con los de Nico, se congeló.

Aunque estuvieran a Jesús sabe cuántos metros de distancia, Nico supo descifrar el color de los ojos del chico. _Azules_. Pero no de un azul tormentoso, no, sus ojos eran como dos cuencas con un mar en calma adentro. Brillante, sensible, delicado.

El chico le sonrío y agitó su mano en su dirección, y eso fue suficiente para que el ritmo cardíaco del italiano se descontrolara.

* * *

 **Por Dios, ¡un Solangelo! Siendo sincera, es una de las parejas disparejas más hermosas que puede existir. Sí les gustó pueden dejar un review, por ahora** _ **luces fuera.**_


	2. Tulipanes jaspeados

_**Nashii Dragneel**_ **:** me alegra que te guste, espero disfrutes de éste capítulo.

* * *

 **TULIPANES JASPEADOS**

Nico estaba furioso, y atrasado.

Se maldecía a sí mismo y a Tiana Parker por haberlo entretenido. Estaba tan atrasado que su chaqueta de aviador estaba introducida en uno solo de sus brazos, mientras el otro ondeaba como si fuera una capa. Aun así, había logrado agarrar el ramo de flores gracias a que lo había preparado la noche anterior.

Dirigió su vista hacia su reloj de muñeca. 4:51.

« _Joder_ » pensó, alargando dramáticamente la «e», aceleró el paso, esquivando con facilidad las personas que iban en sentido contrario, quiénes tan solo lo observaban pasar con el ceño fruncido, para luego ignorarlo.

Nico sentía su corazón golpearle los oídos, la desesperación de haber llegado tarde a su cita diaria y que él se haya ido le aterraba.

" _Llegas tarde._ "

Nico ignoró la acusación, para centrarse por completo en la cálida voz que le hablaba. _Él seguía ahí._

Sentado, con sus brazos cruzados se encontraba Will Solace. El chico vestía de la misma forma que el día que se conocieron: bermudas, la camisa _Surf Barbados,_ su impecable bronceado y unas sandalias. Pero a su lado descansaba una tabla de surf, lo cual a Nico le pareció extraño, ya que no había una playa cerca en kilómetros, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Se acercó con sutileza al rubio, quién lo observaba fijamente.

" _Lo siento, Will_ " se sentó a su lado " _pero Tiana insistía en que comiera…_ "

El italiano se maldijo casi al instante que observó como el rostro de su rubio acompañante se descomponía en un gesto de reproche.

" _Nico di Angelo, ¿te saltaste la comida?_ " El nombrado tiró de un par de mechones negros hacia atrás.

" _¡Por supuesto que no!_ " Se defendió, Will frunció el ceño " _Sólo la merienda_ " admitió, al sentir la dura mirada de Will sobre él, de esas miradas que únicamente le daba cuando en serio se enojaba con él.

" _¡Nico!_ " Chilló " _La merienda es necesaria, no quiero que te la saltes._ "

" _Hablas como si fueras mi doctor_ " gruñó el italiano, apartando la vista de su novio. Will sonrío con suficiencia.

" _Es por qué **soy** tu doctor._"

" _Aun no tienes tu título, Solace_ " se burló Nico. Will sólo bufó y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. A Nico le pareció demasiado adorable como para _ser real_. Así de _mal_ estaba por él. Luego de unos momentos, la _sonrisa de sol_ volvió al rostro del rubio.

" _Aún_."

Nico bufó, para luego ser golpeado juguetonamente por Will. El italiano recordó al instante el regalo que le llevaba todos los días, de manera diferente, a su novio desde hace más de cinco años.

" _Ten_ " estiró su brazo para entregarle el ramo " _las traje para ti._ "

" _¡Oh, Nico!_ " Exclamó Will, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro " _son hermosas_ " murmuró, ocultando su rostro entre los tulipanes jaspeados.

Nico sonrío, de la forma que únicamente sonreía cuando estaba Will junto a él: sincera, tierna y _amorosamente_.

" _Sabía que te gustarían._ "

* * *

 **¡Primer capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado,** _ **luces fuera.**_


	3. Girasoles amarillos

_**Nashii Dragneel**_ **:** Ows :') es que esos dos. El prólogo es más bien una especie de recuerdo, y la fecha, pues, que ese día fue recordado :v ¡esos dos son perfectos! Deos, tío Rick se merece el cielo por ponerlos juntos.  
pd; eso es genial 7u7r  
Pd2; Nico estaba estudiando **Botánica** pero él no llegó a adaptarse a la Universidad, así que se tomó un "descanso."

* * *

 **GIRASOLES AMARILLOS**

Nico le había prometido a Will comerse siempre su merienda, pero como éste no confiaba en las promesas alimenticias de su novio, le había persuadido lo suficiente como para que el italiano no sólo llevara su ramo de flores cada tarde, sino también llevara su merienda preparada exclusivamente para él, por Tiana.

Will lo observaba comer aunque sonora loco y ligeramente acosador a él le gustaba hacerlo. Ver como el menor -sólo por un año- introducía la pequeña cuchara plástica en el envase redondo para agarrar un poco de pudín y luego dirigírsela a la boca con aburrimiento.

A Will le encantaba ver las pequeñas muecas que Nico hacía para quitar los restos de pudín de sus dientes. Aunque al final cuando el italiano sentía la azulada mirada de Will clavada en él, lo terminara mandando al mismísimo Inframundo.

" _Ayer te vi hablando con una chica_ " soltó Will de golpe, terminando con el pasivo silencio que había entre ellos.

" _¿Mhm?"_

" _No te hagas el idiota, di Angelo_ " dijo Will, mientras hacia un mohín de desagrado para golpear en el brazo a Nico.

Will no era muy fuerte, los golpes de él se sentían como caricias de una hoja –según el italiano– pero lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que un poco de pudín saliera de su boca.

Observó al rubio con una ceja alzada, quién lo seguía viendo con una gota de enojo en sus ojos.

Sí, Nico había estado con una chica. Pero no era lo que Will creía. La chica se le apareció de la nada en su camino para pedirle ayuda ya que se encontraba desorientada, y aunque Nico no fuera fanático de conversar con extraños, le ayudó.

Que hablara con esa chica en parte era culpa de Will, y Jason, quiénes le decían a diario que tenía que ser amistades.

Aun así, Nico sonrío con picardía, para fastidio de Will.

" _¿Acaso estás celoso,_ _ **solecito**_ _?_ " Dijo con burla, haciendo que su acento se notara en cada una de sus palabras.

Will abrió la boca con indignación, poniendo su mano en el pecho de forma dramática

" _¿Yo? ¿Celoso?_ " Nico lo observaba divertido " _¡Por favor! ¿Cómo… podría estar celoso de una rubia teñida?_ " La risa del italiano no tardó en salir de su boca, mientras apartaba el recipiente vació dónde anteriormente tenía su pudín.

" _Tú también eres rubio_ "

" _¡Pero yo soy rubio natural!_ " Bramó Will, cruzándose de brazos. Nico suspiró pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su novio era toda una reina del drama, obviamente, no lo diría en voz alta –por ahora– no quería que él se fuera.

" _Solace…_ " inició Nico, mientras sonreía.

" _Pude verle la raíz negra desde aquí_ " insistió Will, haciendo pequeños pucheros, que a Nico le parecían demasiado infantiles y ridículos para alguien de veinte años, cercano a cumplir los veintiuno.

" _Tranquilo, Solace_ " se inclinó hacia Will, quién empezaba a sonrojarse " _yo sólo tengo ojos para ti_ " lo susurró justo en su oído, haciendo a Will temblar y suspirar. " _Esto es prueba de ello._ "

Nuevamente, Nico extendió su brazo en dirección de Will, para entregarle un precioso ramo de girasoles amarillos. Will sonrío ampliamente, antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Nico.

Para él, los besos del rubio eran como la caricia de una brisa de verano.

" _Te adoro, mi_ _ **ángel**_ _"_ susurró, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en el ramo de girasoles, pero con sus brillantes ojos azules puestos sobre Nico.

" _Yo también te adoro, mi_ _**sol**_ " respondió Nico, con sus ojos oscuros brillando bajo la luz del atardecer.


	4. Eglantinas

**SakataOzura:** cap1; ¡hola! Alskdkls, me alegra que opines eso :3 ¡gracias, lindura!

cap2; ows, yo hice lo mismo cuando me enteré que ellos dos estaban juntos *-* _a lot of feelings_.

cap3: tienes toooooda la razón :'3 Nico lo quiere mucho y el rubio lo sabe :'v pero eso no significa que deje de ser celoso, jaja.3

* * *

 **EGLANTINAS**

Era viernes y eso sólo significaba una cosa para Nico: vería a sus amigos. Por supuesto, cualquiera en su sano juicio estaría saltando de la felicidad, diciéndole a cualquier que se cruzara en su camino que él y sus amigos estarían juntos luego de una larga jornada universitaria por parte de ellos.

Pero Nico no era así.

Aunque apreciara a sus amigos – hecho que no admitía a menudo – sus reencuentros habían sido poco reconfortantes desde hace más de un año. Al principio, todo empezaba bien. Se hacían preguntas de cómo les había ido o de qué habían hecho pero luego Reyna o Jason empezarían a lanzarle indirectas sobre cierta persona, las cuales serían seguidas por sus amigos.

Al final, Nico terminaría hecho un manojo de nervios y enojo, para salir de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo e ignorando olímpicamente los llamados de Jason, Cecil y Reyna.

Lou Ellen era la única que se mantenía en silencio, esperando su reacción.

Ese día no había sido la excepción, había terminado furioso, y estuvo a punto de encerrarse en su habitación para evitar cualquier contacto. Pero recordó a Will.

A él y a su sonrisa que lo hacía sentir bien, a él y a sus regaños sobre su mala nutrición. A él, y nada más.

Un poco más tranquilo, emprendió su caminata hacia la banca dónde se encontraba con el rubio, con su ramo de flores en su mano. Llegó un poco antes, así que decidió sentarse a esperar que Will apareciera.

Will no aparecía y Nico se estaba asustando.

 _4:25. 4:38. 4:45_

El corazón del italiano se aceleró, el aire siendo más pensado a su alrededor, giraba su anillo en forma de calavera con frustración.

 _4:52. 4:59. 5:15. 5:32_

Nico rompió en llanto. Las voces de sus amigos dentro de su cabeza diciéndole que dejara de ver a Will hacían que su llanto aumentara, su pecho vibraba y su garganta dolía por aguantar los sollozos.

" _Nico…_ " Alzó el rostro, aun temblando. Veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas, pero pudo apreciar la silueta masculina de Will sujetando el ramo de eglantinas. Los sollozos escaparon por fin de su garganta.

Will lo abrazó. Sentir los brazos del rubio alrededor de él se sentía cálido, como si estuviera abrazando una blanda almohada.

" _Creí…creí que no vendrías_ " Will le acarició el cabello, y eso fue como una ráfaga de brisa veraniega para él.

" _Estoy aquí, mi ángel, estoy aquí_ " susurró Will, sin apartarse de Nico, quién temblaba,

" _Ellos dijeron que… que te irías_ " dijo Nico, sintiendo su garganta seca al decir esas palabras. Will se mantuvo en silencio, para colocar una de sus manos en el rostro de Nico y hacer que éste le viera a los ojos.

" _Nunca me iré_ " Nico rompió el contacto visual.

" _Ellos dicen que terminemos, que está mal…_ "

" _Nico, mírame, Nico_ " le dijo dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla y atrayendo nuevamente la vista del italiano. " _¿Sientes que_ _ **esto**_ _está mal? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?_ "

Nico lo vio con horror, sus ojos llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas. " _No, no, no, no_ " se acurrucó en el pecho de Will.

" _No me alejaré de ti_ " prometió Will " _nunca, nunca, nunca_ …"

Y Nico le creyó, porque Will nunca mentía.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por los leídos, esas personas que dejan sus reviews y por quiénes siguen la historia y la tienen en fav!**

 **Sin más que decir o agradecer, _luces fuera_.**


	5. Petunias

**NaiaVelazquez:** ¡qué tierna!3 me alegro que te guste la historia. ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **PETUNIAS**

Todo había sido idea de Percy.

Obviamente, Nico no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había terminado aceptando, quizás habían sido los pucheros de su hermanastra Hazel, quizás habían sido las promesas de pudín todos los días de Jason, o quizás había sido el aburrimiento que le carcomía los huesos.

¿Y ahora? Pues, ahora se arrepentía. Nadie le había dicho que un simple juego de _Tú las traes_ podría ser tan competitivo, riesgoso y sanguinario. Pero por supuesto, era de esperarse, ellos no eran unos niños de cinco o seis años, no, ellos tenían entre dieciocho y veintidós años.

Luego de un simple juego que duró gran parte de su mañana, Nico terminó adolorido, gruñón y psicológicamente agotado gracias a los "delicados" insultos que le propinaron Reyna y Annabeth.

Estaba agotado, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para faltar a su cita con su novio.

El rubio nunca faltaba a sus citas diarias, aunque Nico tardará en llegar, aunque lloviera, nevara o alguna anciana empezará a perseguir a su pobre perro, él no faltaba. Yacía con sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el sol lo bañara con sus luminosos rayos.

 _Lucía como un ángel_.

" _¡Will!"_ Le llamó, sonriendo levemente a ver de nuevo a su amado.

" _¡Nico!_ " El rubio se había puesto de pie con una enorme sonrisa que le invitaba al italiano a llegar a sus brazos. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al observar detenidamente a su novio. _"¿Estás bien?"_

Nico no llevaba su habitual vestimenta, sino más bien llevaba su pijama gris, unas pantuflas negras y el típico ramo de flores en su mano, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

Fue el aspecto físico de su novio.

" _Lo estoy,_ _ **solecito**_ _"_ rodó los ojos al sentir las manos de Will cubrir su rostro _"no tienes que comportarte como si fueras mi doctor todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?"_ El mayor lo ignoró olímpicamente.

" _Estás herido"_ afirmó, inspeccionando su rostro delicadamente. Nico bufó.

" _Sólo son unos rasguños"_ apartó delicadamente las manos de Will de su rostro. Sus manos eran suaves, _cómo la caricia de una nube,_ pero en esos momentos se sentía abrumado.

" _¿Cómo?"_

" _Me caí"_ dijo entre un suspiro, la azul mirada de Will seguía puesta en él, animándole a darle más información _"estaba oscuro, no vi dónde pisé y caí."_

Nico no le diría a su rubio y protector acompañante que estuvo jugando un estúpido juego con sus amigos, no, desde la última vez que habían jugado _Tú las traes_ en el campamento de verano al cual solían ir todos juntos, y Nico había terminado con un enorme chichón luego de qué Leo le había golpeado con una rama gritando _«¡Tú las traes!_ » para salir corriendo.

El italiano aún no entendía como habían terminado aceptando que lanzar objetos durante el juego era buena idea.

Will murmuró un par de cosas que Nico no pudo comprender, _como el murmullo de un pajarito._

" _¿Te pusieron pomada? ¿Por qué no te pusieron una bendita en ese corte? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no vieron ese hematoma?"_ Con cada pregunta que le hacía al italiano, hacía distintas muecas de disgusto, tocando con poco tacto las zonas malheridas del rostro y cuello de Nico, ignorando las muecas que éste hacía.

" _Will, oye, will_ " le llamó repetidamente Nico, hasta tomar las manos de Will entre las suyas y hacer que él lo viera. _"Estoy bien, no me duele"_

Will hizo un mohín de disgusto.

" _Eso dices para tranquilizarme"_

" _Lo digo en serio Will, cuando estoy contigo,_ _ **nada**_ _me duele"_ Will se sonrojó, viéndose embobado por los profundos ojos oscuros de su novio.

Will se acercó al rostro de Nico, sus respiraciones chocaban, sus pechos subían y bajaban casi al mismo tiempo. Por fin, Will unió sus labios con los de Nico, en un delicado beso, mientras tomaba sus manos y sujetaba el ramo de petunias que Nico había llevado únicamente para él.

El italiano sintió que _besaba el cielo_ y como el cuerpo le dejaba de doler, poco a poco. Como si los labios de Will Solace fueran _su cura_.


	6. Violetas de parma

**VIOLETA DE PARMA**

Ese, simplemente, no era su día.

Había días en los que el italiano se despertaba, se sentaba en su cama para admirar por un par de minutos que el perro de su vecina había invadido nuevamente su habitación, para luego suspirar y empezar con un único pensamiento: «hoy no será un buen día».

Y como si el preciado karma le escuchará, terminaba siendo así. No importaba si fuera un cálido día, los pájaros cantaran y todos rieran, algo terminaba sucediéndole a Nico que terminaba por ponerlo aún más irritante de lo normal.

Aunque estuviera con Will, su humor no mejoraba.

Ambos habían decidido sentarse sobre la grama húmeda que se encontraba frente a la banca. Era una tarde soleada, con un enorme cielo azul sin nubes que no les permitía tener una nueva partida de "Adivina qué figura es".

Nico llevaba arrancando la grama desde hace una hora, con la vista fija en sus rodillas, acumulando la grama alrededor de él. Will lo observaba, abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza ligeramente recargada sobre éstas.

Había visto a su novio en esa posición muchas veces, mejor dicho, casi siempre. Y sabía cómo terminaban las cosas si él intentaba hacer algo, aun así, preguntó lo que siempre le preguntaba:

 _"¿Sucede algo, Nico?"_

Nico frunció el ceño, haciendo que unas pequeñas arrugas se formaran en su frente. Empezó a arrancar con mayor fuerza la grama que estaba a su alrededor, mientras murmuraba Dios sabe qué en su idioma materno.

" _¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo?_ " Murmuró, girándose hacia Will, encarándolo. El rubio alzó una de sus cejas.

" _¿A qué te refieres?_ " Nico bufó, irritado.

" _Siempre eres tú quien me abraza_ "inició, Will ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras reprimía un gruñido, sabía de lo que Nico quería hablar " _quién me acaricia, quién me hace sentir bien, ¿por qué no dejas que lo intente?_ "

Will amaba a su novio, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero en toda relación, había algo que hacía que el comportamiento de ambos se volviera distante, frío. Y en la relación de Nico y Will, ése era su «algo».

" _Nico…_ " dijo entre un suspiro.

" _Will..._ " le siguió el juego el italiano.

Will podía sentir la penetrante y oscura mirada de su novio sobre su nuca, pero se conocían suficiente, él lo conocía lo suficiente, como para que las « _tácticas inframundescas_ » de Nico -como al rubio le gustaba llamarles- para hacerlo flaquear, ya no surgieran efecto en él, al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ambos guardaban silencio, mientras que Will sólo tenía una pregunta en su mente: «¿Por qué no dejaba que _él_ lo intentara?» Oh, por supuesto que Will sabía y conocía el por qué y el pero que Nico le pondría.

Will nunca había sido el "dominante" en la relación, no, ese puesto le pertenecía a Nico. Pero el rubio tenía sus _razones_ para lo que hacía, para evitar el tacto de su novio. Razones que obviamente su novio no comprendería _jamás_.

" _Es complicado_ " soltó, luego de un silencio abrumador.

Nico se puso de pie, pateando con furia la grama arrancada a su alrededor. Will agradeció que el ramo de violetas de parma descansara en su regazo, sino hubiera sido así, seguramente hubieran sido destruido por los furiosos golpes del italiano.

" _¡Por supuesto que no es complicado!_ " Gritó, tirando de su cabello negro con furia hacia atrás. Unas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor le vieron con pena y otras con nerviosismo, alejándose del lugar dónde se encontraba Nico.

" _Por favor, Nico, no grites_ " suplicó Will por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la grama que había caído sobre él.

" _Quiero amarte, Will_ " murmuró Nico, dándole la espalda " _por favor, déjame amarte._ "

Will suspiró con tristeza, caminando hacia su novio para depositar un beso en su mejilla, que a Nico le pareció frío. Él sabía que aún faltaba para que su cita concluyera, pero sabía que Nico necesitaba espacio, después de todo, él lo había dicho, era _complicado_.

Era algo que Nico no podría comprender.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, y de paso, agradecer a esas personitas que tienen ésta historia entre sus favoritos. Agradecería dejar _reviews_ para saber que les parece la historia o cómo les pareció el capítulo. ¡Saludos! Sin más que decir, _luces fuera._**


	7. Rosas salvajes

_**Saory Namino Cipher:**_ ¡hey! Baia, baia 7u7r. Quizás tengas razón, quizás no la tienes, o quizás Will Solace es mucho más real que nosotras. Me alegra que te guste de esa manera, esos dos :') _my feelings, girl!_

 ** _SakataOzura:_** Oie khé :v jaja, eso, eso, dense lof (?) jaja, gracias por comentar, _sweetie_.3

 _ **Nashii Dragneel:**_ omg, _you're not dead_ , ¡wiii! okno. ¡Me alegra leerte nuevamente!3 Me hace muy feliz saber que son de tu agrado de esa manera, io lo sé, impakteshion :v ¡nos leemos _right know_!3

* * *

 **ROSAS SALVAJES**

Nico se había encerrado en su habitación luego de su pequeña disputa con Will. Y de eso, ya había pasado tres días.

72 horas en las cuales el joven italiano no había salido de su habitación y se había hecho uno con su cama, literalmente. Ni siquiera se movía cuando la señora de la limpieza -una vieja canosa de baja estatura con sonrisa amable llamada Hestia- se había introducido en su habitación para levantar el desorden que cada día Nico dejaba.

Y para su suerte -o desgracia- la señora Hestia se quedaba una hora después de haber finalizado su oficio en la habitación, para conversar con él. Más de una vez ella le había llevado comida a altas horas de la noche, gesto que el italiano siempre agradecería, pues Hestia siempre conseguía llevarle una Cajita Feliz.

Nico vestía sólo unos boxers, estaba tirado en el suelo mientras observaba el techo de la habitación. Luchando contra sus propios pensamientos, luego de unos instantes, suspiró pesadamente para sentarse y agarrar con pereza su bata. La enrolló en su cuerpo para ponerse de pie, tomando el ramo de rosas ligeramente marchitas que descansaba en una mesita y con los pies descalzos salir de la habitación.

Arrastraba los pies al andar, nuevas ojeras habitaban bajo sus ojos. Aun se cuestionaba el hecho de haberse retirado de su habitación, después de todo, habían pasado tres días, en los cuales Nico no había asistido a las citas diarias que tenía con su novio.

Dudaba que el rubio estuviera esperándolo, y eso, _le dolía_.

Al llegar al pequeño parque, esperaba romperse a llorar mientras gritaba el nombre de su novio por haberlo dejado, _pero_ _no fue así_.

Will Solace se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno saludando al sol. Nico sintió una carga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal y hacer que el poco vello que cubría sus brazos se erizará.

 _"_ _Creí que no vendrías_ _"_ dijo en un susurro Will, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, cómo si disfrutara de la sensación de ser quemado por el sol mientras que pequeños niños reían con fuerza.

Nico _siempre_ lo comparó con el sol: brillante, amarillo, admirable, hermoso, _caliente_.

Éste último pensamiento le hizo recordar la primera vez que sintió que Will era caliente fue durante una acampada, Nico había olvidado su chaqueta y temblaba del frío y Will le dio la "maravillosa" invitación de acurrucarse sobre él. En este entonces, ellos sólo eran amigos.

El italiano no había sido fanático del contacto corporal antes de conocer a Will, aun así, aceptó la propuesta y lo hizo. Nico no tuvo -y aún no tenía- las palabras necesarias para explicar lo que sintió -y sentía- al estar en los brazos del rubio. Era una sensación de paz, de calor abrasador, una sensación de encontrarse en _su hogar_.

Se salió de entre sus pensamientos al sentir que era observado por su novio _"_ _¿Por qué razón no vendría?_ _"_

 _"_ _Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo_ _"_ un nudo se creó en la garganta de Nico, al ver los ojos azules que tanto adoraba brillar. Pero no brillaban cómo siempre, no, brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas.

 _"_ _No puedo estar enojado contigo_ _"_ confesó, bajando la vista, posicionándola sobre sus pies descalzos. Siempre había odiado sus pies.

 _"_ _¿Por qué?_ _"_ Murmuró Will, su aliento chocando contra la frente de Nico, haciendo que algunos mechones negros se agitaran levemente.

Nico sintió los dedos de Will posicionarse bajo su barbilla, haciendo que alzará la vista. Ojos azules como el cielo se conectaron con los ojos oscuros como las tinieblas mismas.

" _No puedes estar enojado con la persona que te hace feliz"_ confesó, Will sonrío. Nico depositó un pequeño beso en la nariz del rubio. _"Te traje esto..."_ extendió su mano, entregándole el ramo a Will.

Will las tomó mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de amor a Nico, para ocultar su rostro entre las rosas, inhalando el aroma.

" _Amo las rosas"_ dijo el rubio _", pero no tanto como te amo a ti"_ Nico se sonrojó, haciendo que Will riera y le rodeara la cintura con sus brazos.

" _¿Estarás siempre conmigo...?"_ Preguntó, rozando sus labios con los del rubio, quién, luego de tanto tiempo, no se apartó. Nico no podía sentirse más aliviado.

" _Siempre"_ afirmó, y por primera vez, no fue Will quien inició el beso. No, esta vez fue Nico, y dentro de él sabía, que no sería la última.

" _¿Aunque yo me vaya a Roma?"_ Volvió a preguntar, separándose de los labios de su novio. Will relamió sus labios.

" _Aunque te vayas a Roma, yo iré contigo"_

Y eso fue suficiente para que Nico conectara nuevamente sus labios con los de su novio, posicionando sus manos en su cintura mientras Will acariciaba su cuello, sus mejillas y tiraba con dulzura sus cabellos.

Nico se sintió en casa.

* * *

 **Omaigaaad, ¿a qué no se lo esperaban? a que no, a que no, a que no. _Cof cof digan que no y me hacen happy cof cof_. Bueno, bueno, ¡nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus _reviews_ , además, agradecerles sus leídos, _reviews, follows_ -tanto a ustedes como a eshos- y a esas personas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos. ¡Me enamoran!3 De paso informarles que ya se acerca el gran final *lloro, lloro, alguien pase el cloro* en fiiin, nada más que decir, _luces fuera_.**


	8. Zinnias amarillas

_**Saory Naomi Cipher:**_ ¡cosa hermosa! Me alegro que seas feliz, no te preocupes, algún día llegara tu Will y tú serás su Nico (¿?) me alegra que te haya encantado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Nashii Dragneel:**_ ¡querida mía!3 totalmente de acuerdo, es un crimen, un castigo que los daña a ellos y a nosotros. Eso mismo estoy haciendo yo ¡No te preocupes! Como dije, Will es tan real como todos nosotros y eso lo verás en este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 **ZINNIAS AMARILLAS**

Will estaba feliz, aunque esa palabra le quedaba corta a la sensación que invadía su interior cuando tenía al italiano entre sus brazos. Nico le besaba todas las veces que podía, unía sus labios cada vez que podía, dibujaba constelaciones en su cuerpo cuando unía sus lunares.

El rubio introducía sus dedos entre la cabellera negra de su novio, dándole suaves masajes, haciendo que Nico suspirara más de una vez y besara la mano que tenía entre la suya. El sol se había tornado de un precioso tono anaranjado, las nubes vestían un tono entre turquesa y naranja.

Ahí, en la banca, Nico acostado sobre ésta teniendo el ramo de zinnias amarillas descansando sobre su pecho mientras descasaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Will y éste acariciándole, veían como un atardecer empezaba a cobrar vida ante sus ojos.

" _Me encanta esto"_ dijo Will, haciendo que Nico apartara la vista del espectáculo que se daba en el cielo y la fijara sobre su novio.

" _¿El qué?"_ Preguntó Nico, haciendo que Will le sonreía ampliamente y le siguiera acariciando.

" _Esto"_ Alzó nuevamente la vista para fijarla en el cielo. " _Recordar buenos momentos, es cómo si volviera a vivirlos"_

Nico sonrío, a él también le gustaba esa sensación. Esa sensación que te embriaga al tan sólo sentir un aroma, escuchar la melodía de una canción, ver un color o una cara conocida. Esos buenos momentos que formaban parte de ti, incluso los momentos vividos con su fallecida madre María y hermana Bianca parecían menos dolorosos o los momentos vividos con su madrastra Pérsefone parecían menos tortuosos cuando los recordaba estando entre los brazos de Will.

" _¿Recuerdas cuando Percy intentó tirarme a la piscina?"_ Dijo Nico entre una risa silenciosa, recordaba la sensación de horror invadiéndolo cuando era sujetado por los bronceados brazos del chico. Nico no sabía nadar y lo menos que deseaba era ahogarse gracias a las estupideces que a Percy se le ocurrían.

Will río.

" _¿O cuando Jason se vistió de Superman para Halloween?"_ Agregó Will, Nico río con fuerza. Ese había sido un Halloween inolvidable. Jason se había vestido de Superman, Nico de zombie, Will de doctor, Lou Ellen de bruja, Cecil de ladrón, Piper de diosa, Annabeth de una versión femenina de Abraham Lincoln, y Leo de una versión masculina de la famosa Katniss Everdeen.

" _Y cómo olvidar el rostro de Piper y de Annabeth cuando encontraron a Jason y Percy haciendo_ twerking _en la sala"_ ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego verse y estallar en carcajadas.

Solo a esos dos se les ocurría hacer tal cosa. Tanto Percy como Jason decían que eran el mejor bailarín que el mundo hubiera conocido, discutieron durante media hora hasta que Hazel ofreció la idea de que ambos bailaran. ¿Y cómo terminó? Ambos chicos haciendo twerking arriba de la mesa del comedor mientras bailaban una canción de Rihanna, bajo la mirada divertida y llorosa de Nico y Will, los ojos perplejos de un Frank que cubría los de su novia Hazel, y Piper y Annabeth plantadas en la puerta con su boca casi tocando el suelo.

" _Fueron momentos maravillosos"_ afirmó Nico, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ahora era casi imposible que los chicos se divirtieran de esa manera. La Universidad no era sencilla, menos para un par de chicos disléxicos e hiperactivos. Percy y Piper estaban en universidad en Nueva York, mientras que Annabeth asistía a Harvard, Frank y Hazel entrarían a una universidad en Canadá y Nueva Orleans respectivamente, Leo seguía viviendo la vida loca y Will asistía a Cambridge junto a Nico, quién había tomado un año de descanso.

Reunirse era casi imposible.

" _Lo sé_ " murmuró Will, una nueva sonrisa iluminó su rostro _"Pero, ¿sabes cuál es mi recuerdo favorito?"_ un escalofrío corrió por la columna de Nico, al sentir el aliento de _su_ chico chocar contra su oído.

" _Dime"_

" _Nuestro primer beso"_ los colores subieron al rostro de Nico, haciendo que el tono rojo de sus mejillas compitiera con el de un tomate maduro. _"Éramos tan solo unos chiquillos sin experiencia, con miedo a la vida"_ dijo Will antes de depositar un beso en su coronilla.

" _¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado ese día?"_ Preguntó, recibiendo una mirada de asombro de parte del rubio.

Nunca me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho respondió mientras negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza, y eso fue suficiente para que Nico lo besara con urgencia.

Aunque eran pocas las veces que Nico, Will y el resto podían reunirse a conversar y a pasar un momento –aunque Jason sintiera un poco de celos hacía Will-, lo disfrutaban.

Y Nico no disfrutaba más que ver el atardecer en los brazos de su amado. Viendo un día morir y sentir su amor recobrar fuerzas.

* * *

 **¡Amoreeeeees!3 Otro capítulo, ¡ámenme! No me resistí, ustedes me hacen tan felices como para hacerlo, y no estoy segura de actualizar pronto** **, así que se los dejo desde shá. Espero que sea de su gusto, y dejen sus opiniones, ¡se les aprecia, coshas! Si desean hablar con esta humilde señorita, ¡inbox,** _ **babies**_ **!3** _ **i'm here for**_ _ **u**_ **.**


	9. Epílogo I

_**Nashii Dragneel:**_ ¡queridaaa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que éste igual sea de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos luego! Por cierto, _sorry_ si te traumé por el _twerking_ xd.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO I**

Un joven de cabellos oscuros reía mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo pero a él parecía no importarle, aunque tenía una sombrilla púrpura a su lado, recargada en la cabecera de la banca, no era él quién la ocupaba.

La grama estaba húmeda, se habían creado unos pequeños charcos a su alrededor y sus botas estaban embarradas de lodo, pero a él eso no le importaba, estaba tan sumergido en su propia felicidad que no se había percatado del grupo de individuos que lo observaban.

Tras un ventanal, que separaba ese pequeño paraíso lluvioso con unas paredes aburridas y nostálgicas, once personas, entre los dieciocho y los veinticuatro, observaban la escena entre lágrimas.

Jason abrazaba a su novia Piper quién sollozaba en su hombro, Frank acariciaba la espalda de Hazel quién mantenía la vista baja, mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Leo acurrucaba a Calipso entre sus brazos, Lou Ellen y Cecil se reconfortaban mutuamente, Reyna apretaba los puños y murmuraba, y Percy sostenía a Annabeth en un fuerte abrazo.

" _¿Cuándo va a mejorar?"_ Preguntó la rubia por lo bajo, un nuevo grupo de sollozos se escucharon. Está vez, los chicos se dieron la libertad de dejar sus propias lágrimas ser libres.

" _No lo sé, Annabeth"_ respondió con la voz entrecortada Percy, quién moqueaba y tenía los ojos hinchados.

Ver a uno de sus más cercanos amigos, a quién siempre consideró como su hermano menor –hecho que los alejó durante unos años pero los volvió a unir luego de que Nico empezara a salir con Will Solace– verlo en una posición tan _cambiante_ como lo era _esa_. Le dolía.

" _Ya ha pasado más de un año…"_ varios asintieron ante la confirmación que Frank les daba. Él tenía razón, ese día era el primer aniversario.

" _Nunca creí que los perderíamos a ambos ese día"_ sollozó Hazel, quién era nuevamente abrazada por su novio mientras se les unía Calipso, para acariciarle la espalda.

La mayoría vio con dolor a Hazel, ella era quién sufría más de todos los que se encontraban reunidos en esa sala, siendo seguida por Lou Ellen y Cecil. Hazel siempre había sido muy unida a Nico luego de que éste la buscara y la volviera su familia.

Lou Ellen y Cecil, por su parte, apreciaban de una manera extraordinaria al italiano, pero quién siempre había sido su pilar, su talón de Aquiles, había sido Will. Ese chico rubio sonriente de ojos azules que les animaba con tan sólo una brillante sonrisa, y quién les curaba sus heridas luego de un par de fines de semanas extremos.

Pero todo eso parecía tan lejano. Los rostros demacrados de ellos lo demostraban. Todas esas noches de insomnio, de dolor al escuchar los gritos de Nico, del golpe al recibir la noticia de Will, del huracán que se formó hace ya un año y que parecía que aún no deseaba dejar de hacer estragos en sus vidas.

" _Will ya no está, ¿cuándo entenderá eso?"_ soltó Reyna, quién ahora lloraba sin pena alguna, sus ojos brillando ligeramente de furia y tristeza.

Nadie dijo nada, todos permanecieron en silencio, reconfortándose entre ellos como una familia. _La familia que Nico siempre deseó._

" _Creo que él no lo quiere entender…"_ murmuró Piper, nuevamente creando un silencio entre ellos.

Aunque no dijeran nada, sabían que la de ojos caleidoscópicos tenía la razón. Sus vistas se fijaron nuevamente en el ventanal, atravesando sus miradas los cristales de éste para capturar la escena que se daba entre ellos:

Nico ya no reía, pero sostenía sobre su cabeza la sombrilla púrpura un ramo de flores entre sus piernas. Aunque ya no reía, sonreía, sonreía tierna y vivamente hacia su lado izquierdo.

Y en su lado izquierdo, _no había nadie_.

* * *

 **¡Boom, boom, boom! _I'm back, babies._ Espero no haberles rotado su hermoso corazón (?) Bueno, bueno, sólo falta una parte de ésta hermosa historia corta, que subiré dentro de poco. Espero que su espera haya valido la pena. ¡Gracias por sus _reviews_ , sus _follows_ y sus favoritos! Mucho amors por eso. Sin más que decir, _luces fuera._**


	10. Epílogo II

**Significado de las flores:**

 **Tulipán jaspeado:** tienes unos ojos hermosos.

 **Girasol amarillo:** eres mi sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti.

 **Eglantinas:** quién te quiere te hará llorar.

 **Petunia** : me alivias.

 **Violeta de parma:** déjame amarte.

 **Rosa salvaje:** te seguiré a todas partes.

 **Zinnia amarilla:** recuerdo.

* * *

EPÍLOGO II

 **Will Solace**

 **1995-2015**

 **Amado hijo, hermano, amigo y pareja.**

" _ **La muerte nos separó pero nuestro cariño nos seguirá uniendo**_ **."**

* * *

 **[Nico di Angelo, diagnosticado con Esquizofrenia y Depresión el 05 de Junio de 2015, cuatro meses después de haber perdido a su novio, Will Solace, en la playa Santa Monica, California luego de ser arrastrado por una ola mientras surfeaba. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.**

 **El joven di Angelo de veinte años se encuentra internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, dónde pasa sus tardes de 4:15 a 7:00 p.m en el jardín trasero del hospital, siendo constantemente vigilado por mi persona. Cada día lleva un ramo de flores diferentes que él mismo ha cultivado, dice que son para su novio, Will, quién lo espera en la banca.**

 **Hasta el día de hoy, Nico di Angelo no ha presentado ninguna mejoría.**

 _ **Lee Fletcher,**_

 _ **Psiquiatra y psicólogo de Nueva York.**_ **]**


End file.
